El Colectivo 221B
by MonroeN
Summary: Después de semanas de observarse a través de las ventanillas del autobús, finalmente se encontraron. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"**

* * *

><p>John corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así no llegó a parar el colectivo. Odiaba tener apenas veintidós y no tener estado físico, y en ese momento también odiaba a Molly por haberlo demorado. Recuperando el aliento esperó al próximo, el 221B que pasaba cinco minutos más tarde que el que tomaba normalmente, el 221A. No le quedaba otra.<p>

Miró la hora, las once de la noche y el centro estaba con bastante tráfico aún, lo que le llamó la atención, aunque después recordó que se estrenaba una nueva obra en un importante teatro un par de calles más abajo. También se dio cuenta que tardaría más tiempo en llegar a su casa. Dios, y estaba hambriento, cansado y el malhumor empeoró... ¡Y el maldito colectivo que no llega!

Dejó pasar a dos ancianas y luego subió él. Maldita sea su caballerosidad, no quedan asientos disponibles. Caminó hacia la zona de discapacitados y se apoyó contra los caños donde se pueden sujetar las sillas de ruedas. Observó con curiosidad a un adolescente que iba parado frente a él, con la espalda contra la ventana y la atención puesta en su celular. Casi ni se movía con el balanceo del colectivo, y las luces de la ciudad le bailaban en los bucles negros. Era como un imán, no podía despegar la vista de rasgos tan bellos y delicados. La piel pálida era una tortuosa tentación, sus ojos clarísimos brillaban casi transparentes por el brillo de la pantalla del celular. El joven sonrió y el corazón de John se disparó, latiendo con fuerza. Se reprendió a sí mismo, no podía comportarse de esa manera, debería tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Para no mirarlo más decidió irse del otro lado a esperar que algún asiento se desocupe. Y para mejorar su suerte, porque si, ese día era su día de suerte según el horóscopo que Molly le leyó en la clínica, el que pudo tomar estaba al lado del pálido joven. Lo miró unos instantes más y frunció el ceño, ¿es que no levanta nunca la vista de ese aparato? Pero como si él le hubiera leído la mente, en un movimiento rápido le clavó la vista. La respiración se le cortó de repente y se sonrojó notablemente, podía sentir la sangre y el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Se concentró en la calle y en los negocios cerrados, pero no podía negar el escalofrío que le recorrió por la columna cuando él lo miró.

Cuando llegó a su casa, cuarenta minutos más tarde de lo normal, no tenía más hambre. Sólo podía pensar en unos ojos transparentes, piel pálida y bucles negros. Se hizo un té, prometió arreglar algún día la gotera de la canilla del agua caliente y no llegó a terminarlo de tomar. Esa noche soñó con ojos transparentes, piel pálida y bucles negros.

La semana siguiente llegó tarde a la parada a propósito, tomó el 221B y lo buscó inconscientemente por entre la gente del colectivo con la mirada, pero no estaba. Se sentó y miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla cuando alcanzaron al 221A en un nuevo atasco en el tráfico. En la ventana vecina, reconoció unos ojos que lo estaban observando. John sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, con esos labios rosados y perfecta y naturalmente delineados. Agradeció estar sentado porque de no ser así se hubiera caído. _Tal vez la próxima_, se dijo John.

La semana siguiente llegó temprano, pero él no estaba en el colectivo. Momentos después lo vio en el 221B. Y a su delirio de transparencia, palidez y oscuridad, se sumaron unas manos de dedos largos y flacos, saludándolo con timidez. _La próxima_, prometió. Pero las semanas iban pasando y cada miércoles a las once de la noche se encontraban, pero en colectivos distintos. Primero John volvió a tomar el 221B, pensando que él iba a mantener su horario normal, pero se equivocó. Se confundieron varias veces, hasta que después sólo se dedicaban a mirarse de colectivo a colectivo. Si se cruzaban de nuevo iba a ser casualidad, como la primera vez. Una noche subió y vio al joven dormido en el último asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Por el hecho de que cerca había una universidad y que siempre lo veía con una mochila cargada de cosas, no era difícil deducir que era estudiante y por las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, dedujo también que era época de exámenes. Se sentó con cautela a su lado y lo observó con fascinación. _Parece tan angelical_, sonrió. Acercó temblorosamente su mano a los dedos del joven y los acarició suavemente. Llevaba semanas queriéndolo hacer. Su piel estaba fría, pero era la piel más tersa que había tocado hasta el momento y dudaba que fuera a tocar alguna que se le pareciera. El joven despertó, lo miró y suspiró aliviado, volviendo a relajarse en el asiento. Se acomodó, con la cabeza en el hombro de John y entrelazó los dedos de su mano. John escondió su cara entre los bucles y olió el perfume del acondicionador. Al fin se habían encontrado.

Siguieron juntos, tomados de las manos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro un trecho más del viaje. Compartían un silencio que no resultaba estresante ni incómodo. John se percató de que al estar tomados de las manos, la gente podría mirarlos raro, pero era casi medianoche y lo único que la gente quiere es llegar a sus casas y terminar el fatídico día de rutina; no tienen tiempo para fijarse en dos jóvenes.

Se fijaron menos cuando Sherlock se levantó como un resorte y tironeó del agarre de John, bajándolo en un punto que no tendrían que haber bajado, porque no estaban ni remotamente cerca de sus domicilios.

El moreno lo condujo por calles y calles, cada vez menos pobladas, hasta una cafetería media escondida en mitad de la cuadra. Se sentaron en un rincón oscuro, tampoco es que hubiera mucha gente allí, y los que estaban tenían tanta atención en sus propios asuntos que casi ni los notaron llegar. Era un sitio lúgubre, un par de lámparas a mitad de su capacidad iluminaban ciertas mesas y con eso iluminaban todo el lugar; el aire un poco viciado por el humo del cigarrillo y varios sahumerios aromáticos que nublaban los sentidos cada vez que inspirabas profundo. No sabía porqué exactamente, pero John pensó que ese lugar representaba casi fielmente a su extraño compañero.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio y sólo dijo unas palabras a la camarera, para pedir tés y algo de comer para John. De nuevo silencio hasta que la misma mujer trajo el pedido.

John le agradeció y él hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Degustaron sus infusiones en silencio y siguieron compartiendo el rincón casi a oscuras en la misma ausencia de sonidos, salvo por la música ambiente que llenaba el lugar de notas tristes pero a la vez consoladoras de Blues y Jazz.

John buscó la mano de Sherlock en la butaca en que estaban sentados y enredó sus dedos. El moreno le clavó los ojos y le examinó el rostro como si no creyera que él estuviera finalmente a su lado. John, ciertamente, tampoco podía creerlo.

Que lindas son las casualidades... Y que lindos los encuentros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

¡Para ti, linda VnikLord! *le pone una manta sobre los hombros* *le alcanza una taza de té* A no deprimirse con los finales tristes, que eso significa que antes hubo historia feliz y por eso diferenciamos la tristeza. *recibe tomatazos por el comentario estúpido*


End file.
